Conventional clamp and insulator assemblies are unable to accommodate a variety of sizes without interchanging parts. Common mechanical clamps used in conjunction with insulators as a multi-piece system present a number of problems, including wasting time and material. Another issue is the difficulty of performing line maintenance with separate insulators and clamps because the use of removable bolts and washers increases the chances of a lineman dropping parts during installation or losing parts during storage and handling operations.
The requirement for different insulators for horizontal and vertical mountings leads to an increase in the number and types of insulators. Sometimes as many as three different clamp sizes may be required for securing conductors of different diameters. Typical insulator and clamp arrangements require repairs that replace the insulator, the clamp, or both. Using a multi-piece clamp and insulator assembly, a lineman must be extremely cautious to avoid dangerous consequences.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing a universal clamp mounted on a support fitting atop an insulator that can grasp conductors of various sizes without exchanging parts. Further, a need exists for providing a universal conductor clamp such that the shape of the clamp saddle and keeper accommodate horizontal and vertical mounting.